With the advancements and innovations in cellular communication systems, such as the development of wireless data technologies including the Fourth Generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless technologies, 4G devices have exploded in popularity. Thus, it is expected that, in the near future, an average subscriber may have several 4G-capable devices registered for use with a communication network. These 4G-capable devices may include, for example, smart phones, laptops, cameras, vehicles, etc.
A 4G wireless network can support large numbers of wireless subscribers running one or more applications, wherein the data traffic is packetized and transported via IP networks. However, the total bandwidth capability of a 4G network is fixed. When the number of 4G-capable devices connected to the network increases, the overall efficiency of the network declines. For example, a 4G-capable car may connect to the network while being driven by the subscriber. As the subscriber drives the 4G-capable car, the subscriber's smart phone may also connect to the network to synchronize the subscriber's emails. In this scenario, both the 4G-capable car and the smartphone will have active connections with the network. Simultaneous data connections received from multiple devices can cause a sudden peak in the network loading.
Thus, the network overhead traffic may adversely impact the network load as the number of data connections increases. One example is that the tracking area updates overhead may increase. Another example is that the maximum “Active+Idle User Equipment” capacity may be reached impacting service to others. A further example is that inefficient resource block allocations may occur. As a result, some devices may be denied services or may experience a low quality of service, especially during busy peak times.